thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Tale Ch. 19
The time had come. The time to bring forth the deciding date of the pridelands. Zira led her deceased mate's Army through the burning Grove. Her sights were set on the crowd of Animals that all stood several feet away from them. She knew that the scoundrel known as Simba was with them, and she could not wait to sear his flesh, burn him down to ash. And what did she want this for? The years he had her in exile from her birthhome. The murder of her mate. But now, it was time to erase all that pain. Now, she could get close enough to tear him to pieces. "Everyone!" She raised her voice to her allies. "Now is the time to take what is ours! For the Outlands! For Scar!" "But mother?" Nuka stammered as he stepped behind his mother. "What about that bi-" Zira's excited face fell into an annoyed, infuriated scowl. This was not the first time Nuka had shared his fear of the Scarket Macaw that had bested them before, and it was clearly driving her to her wits end. "If you bring up that bird.... one more time...." She panted with anger. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" "Not if we destroy you first!" The Army or Scar turned to see the four members of the Lion Guard standing between them and where the Pridelanders were. Each one looked prepared to take them all on. As did the Outlanders. "Well, look who is here." Zira smirked. "The Lion Guard, coming to get their deaths over with." "Leave now, Zira." Fuli growled. "That's the only time I'm going to ask." Zira still wore the smirk on her face as she stared at the Cheetah. "Well, she certainly has flare, this one." Her comment made her Lionesses laugh. "Kill them all." After Zira gave her command, both sides of the fight charged towards each other, preparing to begin the greatest fight of all their lives. Bunga picked up a Stick as he dialed with Kiburi, jamming it into his mouth, holding it open. "You tried to take down King Simba!" The Honey Badger yelled with unforgiving eyes. Kiburi swiftly snapped the stick in his mouth as he looked deadly snide. "Yeah? I got no regrets." He then swung his tail into the Honey Badger, severely fracturing several bones within him. Fuli found herself having to deal with the only daughter of Zira. A cheetah versus a Lion would not seem like a fair fight, but with Vitani, it was an even match. She zigzagged around the fastest in the Pridelands, causing the latter to become dizzy. "What's the matter, Cheetah?" Vitani boasted. "Never fought the fastest in the Outlands before?" She then used her speed to her advantage as she pounced into her opponent, knocking her into a patch of fire, burning her back. Ono flew above the burning trees as he fought against Mzingo. "You're not getting past me, Mzingo!" Just then, a burning stick singed his wing. Dozens upon dozens of Vultures dropped from the sky and began to peck at the Egret. "Hapana!" He cried. "It's the whole flock?!" Mzingo smiled rather delighted. "Well, Ono, it never hurts to come prepared, does it?" The Vultures all teamed up against Ono and eventually burnt his feathers and sent him falling onto a burning branch. Finally, the Strongest was left. The Jackals swarmed against Beshte and lifted him off his feet, biting him in several places and throwing him into a large pit. Ushari slithered over to the side of the hole and glared down at him. "Thissss isss where misssscreants like you belong." He hissed as he turned to the Skinks. "Come, my friendsssss. Our future issss but one more battle away." Zira smiled as she watched the fires rise around the Grove. The Lion Guard were too Injured to get back up on their feet. It would soon be a matter before the deathly hot flames finished the job. Now, to ensure their ultimate victory. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Simba smiled as the show continued on. He enjoyed having a sense of comfort in this time of emotional and physical turmoil. Especially Kion. Simba felt too proud to apologize for how he treated his only son, but it still ate at him every day since. He couldn't take it anymore inside. When the show was over he would make things right with his son. But his guilt was replaced with a new feeling. Pain. He felt claws digging into his side as something knocked him over. He opened his eyes to see Zira, her claws digging into his side as she smiled madly. "Zira!" Nala yelled in surprise. "Nala, get everyone out of here!" Simba ordered his mate, but it was too late. Nuka and Vitani blocked the only way of escape. Not long after, the song was interuppted. The rest of the Outlanders had arrived and began to scatter all the Pridelanders eveywhere, scaring them out of their minds. But the frights were still to come. An explosion of flames nearly turned everyone blind. Cruel laughter echoed through the grove, taking the place of the long gone singing of Uroho, who ran into hiding. Scar had come at last. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Makini tried to stop her Injured friend as he ambled his way down Pride Rock. Kion had attached the fires grow higher and higher. Could he let the grove burn down with all the Pridelanders there? No contest. "Kion, you can't go down there!" The mandrill tried to reason with her. "You need to stay here and get better!" "No, Makini." Kion shook his head. "The Pridelanders are outmatched down there, and so's the Guard. Someone has to go and save them." Before Kion could get to the ground, however a bright light shone in the sky above, and exploded into the face of an adult Male Lion with a red mane. Mufasa. "Kion..." Mufasa's voice echoed. "I sense there is a great deal of doubt within you, my child." Kion looked up at the Ghost of his Grandfather and then bowed his head, now knowing that he could not hide it. "You're right. After everything that's happened, I don't think I fit to be on the Lion Guard anymore. Maybe my dad was right. What if I've failed everyone in the Pridelands?" Mufasa spoke again. "I am dissapointed." "I know." Kion nodded solemnly. "Because I went against our way. I made friends with a Hyena, I know. Bu-" "That is not why I am disappointed, Kion." Mufasa interrupted. "I am because, over the time Scar had you in his paw, you had forgotten what you have learned. Do you remember what you found in the Secret Cave?" Kion looked up slowly. "Yeah.... I found that Askari formed the first Lion Guard and saved the Pridelands from evil Lions." "The Cult of Cataro was formed of the most dangerous Lions ever to stride through Africa." Mufasa lectured. "Askari knew that, but he did not concede to their will. He knew of what was best for the Pridelands, and I know that you do too, Kion. The Roar has always been there to protect you, and it is still there now." After what Mufasa had told him, Kion had done what he had mostly done in his time of healing: Think. He had never heard about the Cult of Cataro until now, but right now, he didn't want to think too hard on that matter. Right now he was filled with new inspiration and hope. He knew that only he had the power to defeat Scar. but he could not do it all by himself. "Thank you, Grandfather Mufasa." Kion smiled warmly at his Grandfather. Mufasa then turned ri rhe young Mandeill who did not move since he had made himself known, being to Frozen in fear. "Makini, your heart rings true and asks many questions. You will be a wise Mjuzi in the future." Makini finally moved as she whispered to Kion, not taking her eyes off of the Aparition. "He knows my name?" "He knows everybody's name." Kion confirmed to her. "Now, my brave Grandson." Mufasa said to Kion. "Go. Save your Kingdom, and fulfill your destiny." With all of that being said, the Ghost of Mufasa disappeared into another blast of light. Kion watched as his Grandfather disappeared and turned to Makini. "Alright, Makini. Let's go beat Scar once and for all!" The two then raced off to the burning Grove. The time was now at hand, where the future of the Pridelands was in their hands (and Paws.) The flames of war swayed in the hard, dry wind. Now, they would only pray they were not too late. Category:The Final Tale Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters